Let it snow!
by Frog1
Summary: This is a prequeal to Discoveries...I wrote this in December, but didn't put up it up due to tech. difficulties. Please tell me what you think!


I own nothing, absolutely nothing!

Gotham City...

Selina Kyle's Apartment... December 22...

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the Batmobile...Helena! No!" shouted the Riddler who was dressed in his usual green attire with a Santa apron as he grabbed a curious three-year old Helena Kyle away from the hot oven, "Wait until after I get the cookies out of the oven, then...you can eat them!"

"Unca, me wants cookies!" squealed Helena in excitement as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, she was dressed in a blue jumpsuit with a snowman on the front.

"Yes, I know," he said as he gently put her in a highchair, "But not until they are out of the oven! Besides, we have to save some for Mommy,' sighed the Riddler as he glanced out of the apartment window at the pouring snow, "That's if she can get back from New York! What a wonderful time for the Weather-Wizard and Mr. Freeze to team up!"

"Eam up?" asked Helena.

"Yes, team up! As much as I hate to say this, I hope the Justice League of Idiots can fix this mess! Ah, well...let's see what Mommy wrote down for tomorrow,' he told her as he glanced at the calender that hung on the refrigerator, "Mmm...I see it's time for your shots."

"Shots!" yelled Helena, "Me no want shots!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wayne Clinic... December 23...

"Me no want shots!" screamed Helena as she was carried up the steps to the clinic by her uncle.

"Now Helena it won't be that bad," he told her, "Besides, it's nearly Christmas, and if you don't behave, Santa won't leave you any toys."

"No toys?" she asked.

"No toys," repeated her uncle, and then with a pouting toddler he went into the clinic.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later...

"That should be it, Mr. Nigma," said Dr. Thompson as she handed the little girl a candy cane, "When is Ms. Kyle coming back?"

"I don't know, " he answered, 'Whenever certain people can clear up the weather, she's stuck at JFK at the moment."

Dr. Thompson raised an eyebrow as she asked, "You don't agree with your comrades plan?"

"That's an understatement," Nigma replied, "It's been done before in 1938 by Dr. Cold and some crazy man who claimed he was the descendant of Genghis Khan."

"Who stopped them?" questioned the doctor with curiosity.

"Wildcat," he answered, "The Flash, and Green Lantern of that time...also supposedly...someone else."

"Who?" she asked.

"I am not saying anything further in front of Helena," he told her, "No need to give her nightmares on Christmas Eve. But I will say this, the mysterious person whom helped them is considered the bogeyman among my acquaintances...everyone that I know of...even my genius self...doesn't even know if he is real. Well, I got to go doc, Merry Christmas!" Then he and Helena left the office.

'Well, that was interesting,' thought Dr. Thompson as she reached for her telephone, 'Maybe this bit of information that I have gained can help Bruce, and the JLA.'

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Selina Kyle's apartment...

December 24...

1:00 a.m.

"Eddie, wake up Eddie!" whispered Selina as she shook the Riddler's shoulder, whom was sleeping on the sofa..

"Selina!" he softly exclaimed, 'I thought you would never come! How did you get her?"

Selina chuckled as she pointed to the window, where the second Green Lantern was leaving her luggage, "Thanks Lantern," she whispered "I never thought I would be home for Christmas!"

"You're welcome," he whispered, "And don't worry I will not tell anyone about your little girl, or what Nigma is doing to help you raise her.

"Thank you," she said softly, "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you as well," he quietly told her, "Oh! Riddler, thanks for the tip!"

As he flew off, Edward Nigma stared at him with puzzlement, finally he asked, "What tip?"

Selina, shook her head as she replied, "I have no idea...now, tell me did my little kitten behave while I was away?"

The End...For Now...


End file.
